


第九章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [9]
Category: Eunhae-fandom, HyukHae-Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第九章

短短的三天一晃而过，李赫宰挤着时间带李东海回了一趟木浦，就又把人送上了飞机。直到年末舞台全员才再次集合。

结束了最后一场舞台，大家闹哄哄的去烤肉店聚餐，能喝酒的早就在一边推杯换盏。

利特最近有些感冒，和几个不喝酒的坐在另一桌开开心心地吃东西。

遇到亲近的后辈来问好，他招呼着对方坐下来。看那孩子一副纠结的表情，他放下了筷子，捏捏对方的肩膀说：“怎么了？有什么事？”

他们坐在角落的位置，男孩环顾左右，看周围都是放心的前辈，便有些害羞地开口：“哥，你谈过恋爱吧。喜欢一个人，是什么感觉啊？”

李东海在边上听到了便凑过来打趣他：“呀，喜欢上谁了？快说快说，我帮你把把关。”

利特回手敲了他一下，又转回身看着男孩。

李东海一边揉着额头，一边吐吐舌头对男孩做了个鬼脸。

其实男孩压抑又带着些期待的表情早就出卖了他，利特猜着也该是感情问题。

他笑的温柔，抬手揉了揉那人的头发：“有喜欢的人了？”

男孩有些脸红，低着头说：“我也不知道。”

利特笑笑，说：“那我问你几个问题吧。你想到某个人的时候，心跳会忽快忽慢吗？”

男孩在那边点点头，李东海却在心里嘀咕：心跳忽快忽慢难道不是心率不齐吗？

利特接着问：“当你和这个人在一起的时候，会觉得她特别醒目以至于看不到周围的人吗？”

李东海一边竖着耳朵听利特的问题，一边消灭着桌上的烤肉，心里还在吐槽：看不见周围的人是眼神不好吧！

“你和这个人对视的时候会紧张吗？”

对视久了谁都会紧张吧。我和赫宰认识这么多年，对视的时候也会紧张啊。

“她在你周围的时候，你会故意装作不在意，但当她离开时你会急着找到她吗？”

为什么要装作不在意呢？你喜欢她还会不在意？不过李赫宰这个坏家伙走路总是无声无息的，我一转头他就不见了，明知道我自己在舞台上会紧张，还总让我到处找他。

“看到她的时候想跟她有肢体接触吗？”

啊呀，哥，你没看见人家脸红成什么样了吗？人家小孩子才刚成年啊......说起来赫宰身体凉凉的，夏天抱起来真的好舒服。

“你和她说话会紧张吗？”

像他这么内向的性格跟谁说话都会紧张吧。而且我跟赫宰说话也紧张啊！谁让他总说我说胡话，弄得我每次跟他说话都要想好久。

“和她联系的时候会情不自禁的笑起来吗？空下来时，会一遍一遍读你们的聊天记录吗？”

我和赫宰聊天的时候也会笑起来啊。他可好玩了，无聊时候翻聊天记录最有意思了。

“刚才你回答问题的时候，如果脑海中重复出现同一个人，那你当然是喜欢她啦。”

“咳......”李东海正喝着果汁，听见利特的最后一句，直接喷了出来。

他此时已经无暇顾及哥哥和那个年轻后辈又说了什么，全幅精神都沉浸在最后一句话所带来的震惊中。

不小的动静引来另一桌人的视线，他慌忙地一边摆手一边低头找餐巾纸，眼前立刻就出现了拿着纸巾的修长手指。

“喝水能把自己呛到，你是笨蛋吗？”李赫宰带着笑意的声音从头顶传来。

李东海没说话，呆呆愣愣地低着头坐在那儿。

李赫宰意外地没收到反驳，只得拉着人侧过身，蹲到他面前给他擦拭身上的水渍。

李东海由着他动作，呼吸间都是李赫宰身上浓郁的麦芽香。

李赫宰抬头看他，那人红润的脸在灯光的映射下尤为动人。他不禁伸手覆了上去，却被所触的温度烫得一惊。

“你发烧了？”李赫宰的表情严肃起来，站起身问他。

李东海摇头，只是脸色似乎更红了一些。他拉着李赫宰坐下来，小声说：“没有，就是烤炉有点热。”

李赫宰自然不信，又摸了摸李东海的额头，探身越过他对利特说：“哥，东海有点发烧，我先带他回去了。”

利特看了李东海一眼，没说什么，点头同意。

李赫宰一层层地把外套口罩帽子给他戴上，围得严严实实的才推门出去。

冬夜的寒冷刺得李东海一个激灵缩了脖子。

经纪人也在聚餐，好在饭店离宿舍不算太远，最多十分钟也走回去了。

李赫宰回头看着身后安静的李东海，他只穿着毛呢大衣，低着头时不时打着哆嗦。

他环顾四周确认空无一人，才拉着人走到角落的阴影里，背过身蹲到李东海面前，“上来。”

李东海毫不客气地趴到李赫宰背上，“把脸围好，搂紧了。”

他听着他说话时传来的震动，搂紧了对方的脖子，隐隐期待地屏住呼吸。

这是李赫宰第一次在他面前展示真正的速度。

耳边风声呼啸，四周的景物快速向后掠去。为了避开各种监控，李赫宰带着他穿梭在楼顶，起跳飞跃落地，几乎三四步就跃向下一栋楼。

寒风裹着刺骨的冷意，他只能闭眼感受不时的起落。周身都是冰冷的，胸口紧贴着的后背也仅仅只有自己的温度，但体内的血液似乎更加沸腾，从未有过的新鲜体验让他觉得刺激又兴奋。

只可惜还没过瘾他们就到了目的地。

李赫宰蹲下身把他放到地上，又扶着他站稳。李东海这才平复了呼吸，剧烈的心跳也渐渐恢复正常。

回到宿舍李赫宰就径直去厨房煮姜汤，李东海则乖乖冲了热水澡。

于是李赫宰打开门就看见换了毛绒绒厚睡衣的李东海，坐在床上等着他。

看他进门就露出一个讨好的笑。李赫宰也不理，继续绷着脸开口，“我记得早晨给你拿的是羽绒服。”

“我穿啦！就是刚才在车里太热才脱了，下车就进了饭店，我就忘记穿啦。”李东海的头发柔顺的垂着，整个人乖巧得不行。他自己主动接过姜汤，小小的喝了一口，辣得直咧嘴。

在李赫宰无声地逼迫下，他只能皱着鼻子喝完一整碗姜汤，然后才伸着舌头呼呼地喘气。

见李赫宰转身要出门，李东海急忙拉住他，“我都喝完了你不许生气了！”说完还一使劲把李赫宰拉回来坐到床上。

他紧紧攥着李赫宰衣服的下摆，也不看他，低着头说：“我真的没发烧。我脸红是因为......”他顿了顿，“因为特哥说，说喜欢一个人是什么感觉。最后......最后他说，如果，他问这些问题的时候，我心里在想的那个人，一定就是......喜欢的人。”

他越说越小声，最后几乎就是只有轻轻的气音。

然而李赫宰的听力比人类好了不知多少倍。

他当然听清了李东海的话，总是波澜不惊的脸上罕见地出现了一丝紧张，他不自觉地跟着李东海放缓了呼吸。

李东海也不管他有没有听清楚，手里绞着他的衬衫下摆，咬咬牙下定决心般开口：“李赫宰，你那么聪明，是不是知道我喜欢你？”

一室静谧，只剩下两人轻轻的呼吸声。

李东海没有得到回答，也不灰心，他低着头继续说：“我没喝酒，所以我很清醒，我知道你也没醉，你要回答我，不许逃避。”

李赫宰看着他头顶的发旋，好半天才回答道：“李东海，我是吸血鬼，不是人。”

“我管你是什么，我喜欢你，而且我觉得你也是喜欢我的。你还答应过会一直陪我的，你要反悔吗？”

空气又一次陷入沉默。

迟迟得不到回音，李东海终于有些气馁的抬起头，眼前却突然迎上那张放大的脸。

他的嘴唇被冰凉柔软的触感覆盖。

李赫宰微微张嘴含住他的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻咬住那像果冻一样的软糯，没有进一步的动作，就那样轻轻柔柔的厮磨着。

等到他终于舍得放开，李东海的下唇已经轻微充血，此时饱满又诱人。他的眼角都在泛红，察觉到李赫宰退开，他才颤颤巍巍地睁开眼，看向那双细长又魅惑的眼睛。

“我们，算是在一起了吧？”李东海压着嗓子问声音中还带着细微的颤抖。

李赫宰叹了口气，手指留恋的抚摸着他的嘴唇。李东海后知后觉地害羞起来，转过头不让他看，却被钳住下巴。

李赫宰凝视他水润的双眼，叹息一般地说：“答应过你的，一直陪着你，不会反悔。”

-TBC-


End file.
